mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Category talk:Homestuck Antagonists/Enemies
Should Vriska really be on here? I mean she is a protagonist, even if she isn't a good person. She's on the side of the main protagonist, so dosen't that make her a protagonist as well? Meulin could be interpreted as an antagonist, though(?). 01:05, August 13, 2013 (UTC)no :I believe her place in this category is due to her coming into conflict with the "protagonists" during A5A2. But yeah this issue was recently noted in another discussion where it was suggested it might be better to overhaul the alignment category system. - The Light6 (talk) 01:23, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ::good point about Meulin, she's probably about as culpable as Jane and Jade, if we're to label them in this manner I think Meulin should be similarly labeled. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Take Vriska off this come on ::::No. She was still an antagonist. Watch 'Make her pay.' and you'll get it. Also, please sign your post. 15:33, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::S Make Her Pay isn't a valid argument. It's the third time "make her pay" was even a command, and it's just another phase of the revenge cycle. By that logic both Aradia and Terezi would also be antagonists. I'm not saying that Vriska was a good person by any means, but she was still a member of the group of troll protagonists, ultimately fighting against the same foes. -ConcreteSunshine (talk) 02:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::well... was kind of responsible for the creation of Bec Noir, her reasons however were not antagonistic per se, she wanted to make a greater challenge for herself, and in the end she did die a villain, just like Jade, and Jane did. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 02:54, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::No, she died because she would have otherwise inadvertently doomed everyone. She was about to fight jack noir, she was never on his side, her mistake was in overestimating her own abilities. I concede that she made a ton of mistakes and some of her actions led to terrible things, but her intentions were generally self-serving at worst, not evil. I'd say the worst things she ever did were all to Tavros, the rest of her actions were mostly just fueled by arrogance, not really ill will.-ConcreteSunshine (talk) 03:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::lol I was talking about the judgement on the clock. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 04:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Yeah let's not get into the whole Vriska debate again. Like W said, the clock says it all: literally died as a villain. Not to even mention she was clearly cast as one of the three villains in the session during the 3x Showdown Combo. Arguably, yeah, she's an antihero. But when it comes down to it, she's alongside Eridan and Gamzee in being one of the people to murder their teammates unnecessarily. Would you count Eridan and Gamzee as protagonists simply because they were "working towards the same goal" in the session? I wouldn't. 20:29, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, this debate is three years too late. For the record though, Eridan's plan was to join Jack Noir, and Gamzee's religion serves Lord English so no, I would not have made that argument.-ConcreteSunshine (talk) 21:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC)